User blog:ShineKuzu/Fan Unit: Calamity Harbringer Cardes
A potential Frontier Rift candidate? Please comment on your opinion of this new nuker fan unit. :D Fan Unit: Calamity Harbringer Cardes Calamity Harbringer Cardes Rarity '''Omni '''Element Dark Cost 60 *Only available as Lord Type Normal Attack Hits: 20 ''Leader Skill: Abyssal Attrition 300% boost to Atk, raises Atk parameters of all allies to 200,000, massively boosts Spark and critical damage after damage dealt has exceeded certain amount, and adds Defense ignoring and 25% pierce effect to attack ''200% boost to Spark and 200% boost to critical damage after damage dealt has exceeded 150,000 damage ''Extra Skill: Death's Accomplice 100% boost to Atk and slightly boosts Spark and critical damage for all allies when Stygian Caduceus is equipped, raises normal hit amount, boosts BB gauge and slightly restores HP on Spark and critical ''25% boost to Spark and critical damage for all allies, +1 to normal hit count, 3-5 BC fill and restores 200 + 10% Rec on Spark and critical ''Brave Burst: Shadow Execution ''BC needed: 60 80 combo Dark attack on all foes, low probability of huge Att, Def, Rec reduction for 999 turns, and hugely boosts Att relative to HP 200%, 5% chance of reducing Att, Def, Rec'' by 70%, boosts 100% Att relative to HP'' ''Super Brave Burst: Glorious Shadow Execution ''BC needed: 200 25 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns, slightly boosts OD gauge, hugely boosts all elemental damage and adds all elements to attack for 3 turns 400% + 300 * (current HP/max base HP), +30% to OD fill rate, 10% fill to OD gauge, 300% boost to elemental damage ''Ultimate Brave Burst: Ultimate Shadow Execution: Darkness Requiem ''BC needed: 300 30 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relatively to remaining HP), 25% max HP non-elemental attack to single foe (100% pierce), enormously boosts Att relative to HP, enormously boosts Spark and critical damage for 3 turns and activates huge Dark barrier 600% + 600% * (current HP/max base HP), 500% Spark Damage and 500% critical damage, activates 20,000 HP Dark barrier, +5,000 Def ''Sphere: Stygian Caduceus ''Type: Attack Boosting Sphere 150% boost to attack, raises Att parameter limit to 250,000, considerably reduces BC consumption and adds 25 combo powerful Dark attack against Light, Dark types and boosts Att of Dark types to SBB Reduces amount of BC consumed by 20%, 400%, 100% boost to Att 'Enhancement Points (SP)' 30 120% boost to Att 30 60% boost to Att, Def Prerequisites: 120% boost to Att 40 100% boost to Spark critical damge 40 100% boost to critcal damage 30 Raises normal hit amount +1 to normal hit count 60 Negates all status ailments 100 Resistant against 2 KOs: 1 when HP falls below 30%, 1 when OD activated 40 Adds considerable OD gauge boost to UBB 30% fill 30 Adds additional attack at turn's end to SBB 200% Calamity Harbringer Cardes would become the first unit to break the 200,000 Att barrier. He is able to gain a massive amount of attack and would have the most amount of attack of any unit in the game (except for perhaps Zegstia, but even he would have a hard time facing this monster). He gives his team an enormous buff to Att, but lacks the defensive power required of most similar units. Hence, he is quite compatiable with units such as Xenon, who has strong mitigation and a SP choice that boosts Def based on Att. His main weakness, however, which may become quite problamatic, is the lack of a HP buff in his LS. Should players play without the LS, they would no longer have the massive Att buff, but it is also quite likely that he can find another way to gain Att nonetheless. Pros *Enormous amount of Att for self and allies *Critcal damage and Spark damage are very strong *RNG on BB is quite trolly if successful *Ultimate nuker capabilities, with a self-sparking SBB against L/D units. *Pierce effect and defense ignoring effect on LS *Sphere is very strong on him *KO resistance makes him suitable in Arena (not as leader though, lol) *Able to heal despite low Rec *UBB fixed 25% damage is very useful against bosses Cons *No other parameter boost in LS makes team a glass cannon if he is leader *Super low Def and Rec make him more glass cannon-like than Zelion *Heavy SP costs allow for few choices and low flexability *Low ratios on BB/SBB/UBB pack a punch on his damage ratios (although you could counter this by having a different leader for the bonus *Super high BC needed for everything **As a sidenote, no Ragnarok Edict for him, since Stygian Caduceus is an Attack Boosting Sphere, unless you don't really want raising Att limits to 250,000. *Eventually, Att boost may become useless, as his Att may become too high for even the *cough* modest 250,000 Att limit Anyways, this is just a design for a unit, so please give some feedback! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Unit